


fire

by nanchons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nightmares, PWP, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanchons/pseuds/nanchons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami grunts against Kuroko’s mouth, presses back, pulls desperately at Kuroko’s clothes, and Kagami’s sure he’s never gone from about to fall asleep to fever of a hundred and five so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> kuroko no basuke? mine? ha... ha ha!
> 
> i guess in this kagami's a firefighter and it freaks kuroko the eff out that kagami might burn to death at ANY MOMENT

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun," Kuroko says, turning over, grabbing at the sheets, grabbing at Kagami.

For a brief moment Kagami's torn between panic and excitement, because Kuroko's making the face he reserves for getting amazing head or children dying, but Kuroko sounds absolutely broken, wrecked, the bad kind, and Kagami realizes, grabs his shoulders and shakes. Kuroko snaps out of it, waking with this horrible, ragged gasp, and clutches at the front of Kagami like he's falling, drowning, dying.

"Kuroko, wake up, just a dream, come on, it's okay, it’s okay," Kagami rushes, over and over, like he can't stop it from spilling out.

As horrible as it sounds, Kagami feels closest to Kuroko in these moments, when Kuroko’s hurting and shaking, half asleep, vulnerable. Kagami lets himself enjoy it a little, as heart wrenching as it is to see Kuroko cry. The fact that it’s Kagami holding Kuroko through it, petting his hair and chanting at him that he’s alright, he’s okay, wake up, the fact that Kagami gets to see him at his worst, is proof that Kuroko really does love him. Kagami’s so oblivious that most of Kuroko’s subtle hints and gentle looks are lost on him, and sometimes he just needs this kind of irrefutable proof, needs the feeling of Kuroko’s body shaking in his arms to know, for sure, that Kuroko wants him, that Kuroko needs him just as much as he needs Kuroko.

“I’m here,” Kagami says into Kuroko’s hair, trying to sum up everything he feels for Kuroko in only those two words, leaving out “always”, leaving out “forever”. Kuroko’s got to know by now, Kagami’s not going anywhere. Kuroko huffs in response, squeezes tighter.

Kagami’s content sitting there, Kuroko pressed against him, warm, calming down, but Kuroko pushes away a little, takes a deep breath, wipes away his tears. Kagami opens his mouth to ask if he’s alright, to offer anything, the moon, the universe, but Kuroko’s eyes flare, still burning, and Kagami’s words turn to ash. Kuroko throws himself forward, catching Kagami’s mouth with his own. He’s rough, needy, pressing into Kagami, and everything’s hotter, wetter, slick with tears and sweat and heated spit. Kagami grunts against Kuroko’s mouth, presses back, pulls desperately at Kuroko’s clothes, and Kagami’s sure he’s never gone from about to fall asleep to fever of a hundred and five so quickly.

Kagami rips off Kuroko’s shirt, and as he’s laying Kuroko down underneath him the dude looks amazing, skin flushed and glistening, eyes lidded, bedhead full-fledged. Kagami’s on him in seconds, licking at his jaw, running his hands down his sides, tugging at the waistband of his boxers, and Kuroko’s moaning quietly, whimpering into Kagami’s mouth, breath impossibly hot on Kagami’s tongue. Kagami ruts against him, too impatient to deal with clothes or thinking, and Kuroko mouths nonsense, grinds back. Kuroko’s got more sense, though, and flips them, thinks to pull down Kagami’s boxers, doesn’t think to make it last, barely manages to pull down his own. Kagami’s fingers are digging bruises into Kuroko’s hips before he even realizes, and Kuroko’s grinding his cock into Kagami’s like the world’s about to end, like if he doesn’t get off in the next few minutes he’s gonna die, or Kagami might. It’s all he can do to mumble an “oh God, Kuroko, please,” and desperately press up against him, only half keeping in time with the pace Kuroko set.

Kuroko’s making these strained little sounds in the back of his throat on each thrust and Kagami knows he’s close, grabs their cocks together in his hand and pumps. Their rhythm falters, not that it was much of a rhythm to begin with, and Kuroko falls forward, catching himself on Kagami’s shoulders, his nails digging sharply into Kagami’s skin. Everything’s building up to be just on the edge of too much, too hot and too fast, and Kagami’s wrist is burning, and Kuroko’s writhing on top of him, panting, sweating, dripping, and then Kuroko’s coming, hard. A shudder goes through him, and if he was trying to say Kagami’s name it only comes through as a breathy gasp. Seeing Kuroko lose it is deadly, and in the second before Kagami comes he thinks maybe he’s died, this is it, but once his vision’s back and he can breathe again Kuroko’s cheek is stuck to his chest with sweat and he doesn’t even care about the dangers of sharing his bed with someone who makes the faces Kuroko makes.

They’re both panting, exhausted, and when Kuroko tilts his head up and meets Kagami’s eyes, Kagami can’t look away. Kagami’s kind of awed at what just happened, stunned, even, and he hopes the look he’s giving Kuroko is more “wow” than “help me”, even though he probably feels a healthy mix of both. He kind of wants to ask where the hell that came from, if he can get more, right now, hotter, faster.

“What did you dream about?” Kagami asks instead, running his fingers through Kuroko’s hair. Kuroko’s breathing slows, and his eyes close, and Kagami forgets about showering.

“Fire,” Kuroko replies, and falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayo wrote the last half of this at 3 aM and the first half in class last month so
> 
> tried to write a little multi chapter somethin somethin and just kept not doing it so i finished this to feel better about myself!!
> 
> please enjoy


End file.
